The present invention relates to a coupling device featuring threaded members capable of rapid engagement and disengagement. Threaded coupling devices, such as conventional nuts and bolts, have often proven ineffective in highly specialized applications, for example, where speed is required, or where extended rotating movement is undesirable. Efforts have been made to design threaded coupling devices which may be assembled by rapid rectilinear movement followed by final tightening by rotating one member relative to the other. Just as there is a need to reduce the time and effort required to assemble threaded coupling members, there also exists a need to simplify and speed up the process of disengaging threaded coupling devices.
The coupling device of the present invention includes a first member provided with external threads and a second member having an opening therein into which the first member is inserted. The second member is provided with pluralities of movably mounted internally threaded elements for receiving the external threads of the first member. Structure is provided whereby the first member may be inserted within the second member by rectilinear sliding movement for a predetermined distance afterwhich the first member may be rotated into tight engagement with the second member. Release of the first member may be accomplished simply by rotating the first member very slightly in the opposite direction, afterwhich simple manual manipulation of the second member withdraws the threaded elements from engagement permitting the first member to be slidably removed axially from the second member. With the present invention it is therefore possible to attach and detach threaded couplings quickly with only minimal rotating action.